Patent document 1 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 1.
Patent document 2 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 2.
Patent document 3 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 3.
Patent document 4 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 4.
Patent document 5 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 5.
Non-patent document 1 describes the following compound.

Patent document 6 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 6.
Non-patent document 2 describes the following compound.

Patent document 7 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 7.
Non-patent document 3 describes the following compound.

Patent document 8 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 8.
Patent document 9 describes the following compound.
wherein each symbol is as described in patent document 9.
Non-patent document 4 describes the following compound.

However, no documents specifically disclose the compound of the present application.